


in another universe

by witchesandragons



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesandragons/pseuds/witchesandragons
Summary: "Because you could have loved me forever.And maybe in another universe, I let you."(Gabby Dunn)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/her actions
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	in another universe

**Author's Note:**

> I already apologise for the mistakes  
> I had to post it now or I wouldn't have the courage to do it lol
> 
> hmu! https://witchesandragons.tumblr.com

_Don’t be sad, it’s just something I have to do, Adora._

Etheria was thriving. There was no better word to describe it.

Glimmer had joked that they were working more now than they were during the war and part of it was true. Before going out and saving the universe, they had to rebuild Etheria first. Their home, plagued by years of war, needed their attention.

_It wasn’t an easy decision, Perfuma knows how much I struggled with it. You have no idea how much it hurts, but I have to do this, Adora, I have never been so sure of anything in my life._

She-Ra was needed _everywhere_ and she gladly accepted every request for her presence despite her friends complaints. She could always sleep and rest after her job was done, after the universe was saved and its magic restored. So, what if she was sleeping little or not eating enough? What if she was restless and incapable of staying in her room? She was She-Ra, she could take anything thrown her way.

_I finally understand what you felt when you found that sword. You can stay mad at me, but please don’t be sad._

Perfuma had tried to reach out a couple of times, but Adora always shut her down almost immediately. It wasn’t her fault, Adora knew it, however, she was still not ready to think about it, no, she had things to do, people to help, an universe to save. She had no time to think about that letter, not yet, and probably not ever.

Bow had tried to create a bridge between them. He noticed it, _of course he did,_ because he was Bow and emotions were his thing. 

He watched in silence and sadness every time Perfuma tried to talk to Adora and failed. Something had happened between them - both refused to answer him properly, even though he had a pretty good guess of what it was. So, he, as the best friend someone could have, tried to get them to get along again.

When his attempts made Adora snap one day, Glimmer told him to stop.

“Give her time, Bow.”

_It was incredible to spend all this time with you, it was all I ever wanted, actually it was all I wanted and I never knew how much. But, Adora, did you really think it would last forever? The world isn’t as forgiving as you. I am not as forgiving as you. I wish I was, though. Maybe I wouldn’t hate myself this much._

Glimmer’s attempts were subtler. 

Adora noticed them of course, but said nothing. Some of it was even welcomed.

She noticed that Huntara’s visits became more frequent - Adora could sleep well after their sparring sessions - and surprisingly, Sea Hawk’s too. She could rest while people’s attention were on him and his constant attempts at arson. The other princesses would pop up offering help and Adora’s workload would diminish significantly. 

Sometimes, only sometimes, Adora would catch Glimmer’s stare and she would smile. Glimmer would nod at her and that was it.

  
  
_I think a lot about the past, about the things I did, about the person I am. The truth, Adora, is that I know nothing, except my love for you. I think that’s why I caused you so much pain: because I don’t know who I am without you. When you first left, it hurt and I was so lost. Everything changed and I… don’t know, Adora._

  
  
The whispers and the rumors, however, were something Adora couldn’t handle. 

She snapped sometimes, after all, despite her own attempts at hiding it, she was still human.

Catra’s absence was noticed by pretty much everyone. She was always there besides Adora and suddenly, she wasn’t anywhere at all. 

“Oh,” people would whisper. “Good, She-Ra deserves more.”

Her absence was actually celebrated initially. 

The princesses had felt relief for a small time -after all, Catra had been the enemy for a long time - until Adora’s reactions made them notice that _maybe_ Catra’s presence was actually better than her absence. 

In their secret meetings without Perfuma and without Adora, Frosta, bless her heart, had volunteered to go after Catra and to bring her back. Glimmer told her not to do it, after all, Catra left on her own.

“I don’t get it,” said Netossa one day. “I mean, we can’t have Adora here to discuss about her, sure, but isn’t Perfuma exactly the person we need here the most? Wasn’t she working with Catra and some other horde kids?”

Bow sighed.

“Perfuma said she wouldn’t interfere. She thinks Catra did the right thing.”

“Even if it hurts Adora?”

“Trust me, she feels _awful_ about it.”

“Ugh,” said Frosta, crossing her arms. “Adults are so complicated.”

  
  
_I was angry at you for a long time because it seemed like you didn’t need me like I needed you. I was empty and you were whole. I love you more than anything, but without it, what am I? You left and you found yourself, that’s why I hope you understand why I did the same._

  
  
Adora had the letter memorized. Not because she wanted to, but because she had read it many times, it was just a natural consequence. Still, she found herself reaching out for it constantly. The small and crumpled paper was always perfectly folded and hid in her belongings. 

She mentioned it once to Glimmer and Bow, yet she never let them read it fully. She was still not ready to share it, especially because she didn’t know what to feel about it: it was a love letter and a goodbye, all in one.

  
  
_You will try to blame yourself for it. You will think you did something wrong. Don’t. It’s all about me here, I’m the selfish dumbass, not you, never you, you never ask for anything and I always ask too much. Blame me. Not you. Not anyone else. Just me._

Perfuma mentioned the letter one day during a meeting. 

It was supposed to be a whisper to Bow, that’s all, but Frosta listened to it.

“What letter are you two talking about?” she asked out loud and everyone looked at them.

Adora’s eyes met Perfuma’s downcast ones and she _knew_.

“You know about it?” she asked directly at Perfuma, who shyly nodded.

“She struggled to write, you know? There were many failed attempts until she finally got the one she wanted.”

“So, you did know what she was planning the entire time and you never once thought of telling me?”

The question wasn’t supposed to have an accusing tone, but she couldn’t help it. If she had known, she could have stopped Catra, she could have forced her to _talk_ instead of writing a damn letter. 

If she had known, she could have gone too.

“I couldn’t,” she said in a low tone. There was sadness in her expression, but not guilt. “I couldn’t tell you, because she asked me not to do it. It was her choice, one I agreed with.”

“You could have-”

“Adora,” her tone changed. “She is not dead, she still loves you _a lot,_ but it was something she needed to do, for the sake of your relationship and for her own sake.”

_Entrapta was rambling the other day about the universe and she mentioned alternative universes. You know, other worlds like ours, but different. A world where there was no Horde and no She-Ra and no war. Can you imagine it? A world where I actually deserve you? A world where I didn’t hurt you, a world where I don’t hate myself, a world where I can stay by your side forever with no guilt. Can you? It’s nice to imagine that. A world where you are you and I’m me and nothing else matters. No complications. I asked her if this was possible, if in another world we could be happy._

“Have you ever thought about what it would do to me?” asked Adora. The entire table was silent. 

Frosta apologised to Glimmer in a whisper.

Adora stood up.

“Have you ever considered that maybe I need her as much as she needs me?”

_In this other universe, we would be just two dumbasses in love. In a fair universe, I let you love me whatever way you can. Maybe, in an even fairer universe, I wouldn’t have the power to hurt you at all because for some reason that’s all I do, even when I don’t mean it. Like, right now._

“I did, actually, but Adora, you have Glimmer, Bow and us. What about Catra?”

“She has me!”

“Yes, and it’s not the point. She burned bridges and now, she needs to fix them, for herself. Let her.”

“What about me?”

Bow stood up and touched her shoulder, Glimmer did the same.

“We got you.”

_This isn’t a total goodbye, you idiot. I’m not turning myself in or doing something reckless. You have a lot of work to do, so have I. Scorpia needs to rebuild her kingdom, Entrapta is trying to help, but they are lost without me, so I guess I can start there. Perfuma said it was a great chance to make things right with them, it won’t make up for how I treated them before, but she said it’s important to try. So I will try._

Adora showed the letter to Glimmer and Bow. 

They didn’t mention how it seemed crumpled and thoroughly read, they simply smiled at her and read it in silence: Glimmer holding it and Bow reading over her shoulders.

_After that, Entrapta and I will go to Salineas. She has this great project to fortify its walls, you know? I’m not sure what is going to happen to me once I get there, but be prepared to bail me out or something. I really think the fish girl wants my head on a plate._

It wasn’t a long letter and Adora resented it a little. There was still a lot to be said, after all.

Before they were even done reading it, Bow hugged her and Adora let him. She closed her eyes and hugged him even tighter. 

Glimmer folded the letter and in silence, she joined the hug. 

They stood there closed to each other for a long time. 

_I’ll miss your dumb face a lot._

_Please, forgive my last selfish act._

_Sparkles and Arrow Boy will take care of you while I’m gone. Let them, please. You need to be taken care of too._

_I love you, Adora. I always have and I always will._


End file.
